1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case for receiving a photosensitive belt in a printer or a photocopying machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general printing apparatus such as a printer or a photocopying machine, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a photosensitive belt 10 having a surface on which an image to be printed is formed by a developing unit 20 while circulating and being supported by a plurality of rollers 11, 12 and 13 installed in the main body of the printing apparatus. If the photosensitive belt 10 is used for a long time, the accuracy of the formed picture is lowered. Thus, the photosensitive belt 10 must be replaced periodically with a new belt. During replacement, the photosensitive belt 10 is manually combined with the rollers 11, 12 and 13. Accordingly, the replacement is awkward and difficult due to the significant flexibility of the photosensitive belt. Furthermore, this difficulty may result in improper replacement, causing a malfunction of the printing apparatus.